


Liam the prankster ghost

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Liam the annoying ghost and Theo the British guy that just moved in.





	Liam the prankster ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPoisonedHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/gifts).



> This is for Kari! This is my happy new year's fic for you, I hope it's good! And that you enjoy! 💗

It's been four months since Theo Raeken, valedictorian of the University of Oxford graduated from said school. He had moved all the way from Great Britain to a small town called White Church in Minnesota. He’d moved all the way out here for one reason and one reason only: to run away from his crazy family. He thought that moving so far away would get him some form of peace… but that's the last thing he got.

Without knowing it, Theo moved into the creepiest place on earth. He didn't mean to, no, not at all. He just wanted to live in a quiet and beautiful place filled with nature. But instead, he got, creepy neighbors, days without end… and a ghost for a roommate. An actual freaking ghost. 

Theo didn't believe it at first when the people from the town told him… how wrong he was back then. The house was haunted through and through. At first, it had been… scary to say the least, considering that on his first night… the ghost had decided to play a little prank on him. A not so fun one at that. But with time it became more… annoying. Liam (the ghost), whom Theo had learned the hard way not to call ghost; was the most annoying being in existence. 

Theo would have settled with a creepy ghost or a quiet ghost but nope, he got the annoying one. He was like Casper the friendly ghost but instead, it was Casper the annoying ghost. But even if Theo wouldn't admit it, he wouldn't want any other ghost, now that he’d met this one. There was something about him… that just made Theo want to put up with all the annoying things and pranks that he did.

“Hey, Theo! Guess what I stumbled upon today!” Speaking of the devil. Look who decided to show up.

Theo rolled his eyes and groaned, grabbing his pillow and covering his eyes. It was too freaking early for this shit. Theo needed his sleep, his beauty sleep. He needed it more than ever, especially now.

“Go away Li,” he said throwing his other pillow towards Liam's direction. Even if it didn't hit, he still meant it.

“Oh come on dude! Don't be like that” Liam groaned out while walking towards Theo’s bed. 

Theo took a deep breath, he knew he was gonna regret asking… but it was the only way to get Liam out of his hair. Even for a minute. “What did you stumble upon Liam?” He said, rolling his eyes at how easily he gave up.

He heard Liam snort and he couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. Theo could be on his deathbed and he still wouldn't admit it, but Liam's laugh and snort was the cutest thing in the world. 

“What's so funny mate?” 

“I…” Liam says holding in a laugh, “can't stumble” a muffled laugh came out of him, “get it? I can't stumble cause I'm a ghost!!” He finishes cackling like a madman.

Theo can't help but roll his eyes at how stupid the joke is, but deep down he knows that he loves it when Liam laughs. He can't quite place it but… there's life behind that laugh, despite the circumstances. Liam is still alive… in his own twisted way. Liam was more alive than anyone he had ever met. 

It was just something about him, the way he acted and went on without focusing on the negative shit that made Liam… special. He turned around, looking at the soft features of Liam’s face.

“You're complete bollocks mate.” He said, groaning and stretching as he gets up from the bed. He walked towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Not that it would do much in this house. 

Grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste, he started to clean his teeth when he feels something creep up next to him. He closed his eyes and sighed. They've talked about this before. On so many bloody occasions.

“Haven't we talked about this mate?” He asked, turning around to see that Liam was… trying to clean his teeth but failing miserably. Mainly because he doesn't have a toothbrush… since he clearly can’t touch material things.

“Oh, I know I know… but guess what I managed to do.” Liam says in a bit of a victory voice. Theo doesn't want to ask, but he knows he will. Liam has that effect on him. 

“What'd you managed to do mate?” He asked, his toothbrush in his mouth. He looked at Liam, who had the biggest grin on his face, and if it didn't make Theo smile then he didn't know what would.

“Come on you have to guess Theo! Please!” He says and fucking hell, Theo can’t get over those puppy eyes. He doesn't know if its a ghost power or if it's Liam’s natural charm. But Liam just does this thing to him and well... he can’t do anything else but comply. 

“You… died?” He asks, and Liam punches him… which obviously goes right through him. It was a dickish move, yes. But, in its own twisted way, it's a funny joke between the two of them.

“Dick. And, well, yes. But no not that… I puked all over your bed… you're gonna have to clean it.” He says and Theo can't help but roll his eyes at that. This is the second time Liam has used that excuse to make him stay around. It worked the first time… until he realized that Liam couldn't actually puke and he had wasted time on something so stupid. 

“Mate, that's not gonna work a second time, okay?” Theo says, continuing to clean his teeth. Today's gonna be a rough day on Liam… he knows it will but it'll be pay off. Liam will just have to wait.

“Sorry… I just… you’re heading to town today, right?” Liam asks, and Theo can't help but feel bad for him. It doesn't matter how annoying Liam is but he still has feelings and Theo has learned that Liam hates it when he's alone. 

“Sorry mate, I've got crap to do,” he says dropping the toothbrush on the side of the sink and grabbing a towel, wiping off his face. He starts to apply gel into his hair, he didn't need it but he liked giving it that shine.

“I’m sorry, Li., I'll be back before tea time, alright?” He says, walking out of the bathroom and into his room. He made sure that Liam wasn't watching him or following him and began to change his clothes.

Thankfully, Liam didn't walk in on him when he was fully naked… like he had done before, which Theo still thinks that it was on purpose; even if Liam told him that it wasn't. When he walked out of the room, he was met with a quiet house. No talking or singing or that obnoxious sound Liam did to get on his nerves. 

Theo was getting a bit worried… Liam didn't hide for more than five minutes and when he did it usually meant two things: he'd gotten himself stuck in a wall or he was out in the yard… visiting his resting place.

Theo shook his head, what he was about to do was for Liam. Everything he had done for the past month had been for Liam. He wouldn't admit it but… he cared for the other boy… more than he would like to admit. He grabbed his car keys and walked towards his car. He got in it and started it. He looked back towards the house, took one deep breath and whispered.

“Just wait Liam, just wait.” 

____________________________________________________________

 

Liam was sitting on the ground, next to a tree in the yard. He was looking at the sky, trying to clear his mind of the negative thoughts he always got when he was left alone. He wasn't gonna let them ruin his day, not now. Not when he had come so far. He heard Theo's car start up and after a while, it left the driveway.

With Theo gone, it gave Liam the perfect time to prepare a prank. Yeah, he couldn't touch anything or move anything but that still didn’t mean that he couldn’t make a mean prank. And Theo was the perfect sucker to get caught in them. 

Liam got up and walked over to the house. He still couldn't control whatever power he had to phase through the walls but he could control it just enough not to get stuck so often. Entering the house through the kitchen he looked around and remembered the first time Theo had moved into the house. 

Theo had been fresh out of college and into adulthood, or so he’d thought. Liam had… other plans for him. Theo had gotten everything ready, he had prepared the house and decorated it the best way a 24-year-old could. But what Theo hadn't expected was to see a dead body or a ghost in his living room. 

Liam will never forget the piercing scream that Theo let out that day. They were lucky that they didn't have neighbors at all otherwise they would have called the cops… which Liam would have used to make Theo look like a madman. 

From that day on, it was a roller coaster. Liam would try to prank Theo on every occasion he got. It was fun, to say the least. But now… now Liam was going to use his best prank on Theo. Liam would make Theo shit his pants. 

Knowing Theo he would be back in around… five-ish hours or so? It was enough time for him to come up with a great prank. So, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and started to work. 

He couldn't touch things or move them but he knew that he could phase through a window or a locked door and shake his hands until it opened. With that in mind, he went towards Theo’s room and opened all the windows. Little by little, he did so to every door and window in the house. It took an hour and a half and buttload of energy to do so, but it was worth it. 

Now it was time for the second part of his prank… to open up every cabinet in Theo's kitchen and to drop a few things onto the floor. He went into the kitchen and started on his quest.

Liam knew that Theo wouldn't at all appreciate everything that he was doing… but that was the beauty of pranks… the person didn't have to appreciate them, they just had to get a laugh out of them. And that was Liam's main goal here or… to scare him or piss him off… which was more likely than getting Theo to laugh. 

In the four months that Theo had started living here, Liam had taken it upon himself to learn everything about the older man. From how he ate, to how he dressed, to how he walked and talked… it was a bit stalkerish but after a year of no human contact, Liam was not ready to leave him alone. 

In a way… Liam had started to care for the other man… in a way he had… grown to like him a lot more than he would care to admit. And the only way Liam could show that he cared… well was pranking him on every occasion he got. 

Admittedly, pranking people is what killed him, but he loves it so much that he couldn’t stay away from it. Maybe that's why he's still here and not wherever his other ghost friend had gone too. And Liam… well… he was grateful that he stayed, cause it meant meeting Theo. 

Which, talking about the devil, where was he? He was supposed to be here by now or so Liam thought. Usually, Theo was back before lunch but… not today. It had been six hours since Theo had left and well… there was no sign of him whatsoever. 

Liam waited for an hour or two before finally, he heard Theo's car pull up. He immediately ran towards the backyard to make sure that Theo didn't see him straight away… he waited for a bit… waited for that angry shout… for that cursing and throwing that Theo usually did but it never came. 

Liam got up from where he was crouching and looked inside through the window… and Liam swears that Theo had gone full blown crazy. He was just standing there, drinking a cup of water. Liam couldn't believe it. Theo had gone crazy, there was no other explanation for it at all.

Liam walked in, slowly, he felt like making any sudden noise would make Theo snap at him. And as much as he liked him angry, this would be something else. He walked inside, Theo didn't even look at him, just turned around and started to wash the cup he had been using.

“I have one question for you mate,” Theo said, and Liam didn't even want to answer, afraid of the reaction he was gonna get from the other man. Liam took a deep breath and a step forward, he looked at him.

“Theo?” Liam said, taking a step forward. Should he touch him? Should he run away, not that it would help much since he can't even leave the house. 

“What is it? Are… are you okay?” Liam said, trying not to say anything too alarming to set the other off. He never had seen Theo like this, he seemed… distant? No that wasn't right.

“You told me once, that your favorite place was the fairground, right?” Theo asked, and Liam had to search his brain for what that meant. Does he mean the carnival? If so then yes, he did say that. But that was a few weeks ago, why does he remember that?

“You mean a carnival?” He asked, just to make sure that he wasn’t wrong. Why is he even talking about this? “What's this about?”

“Do you trust me?” Theo says and Liam can't help but look at him surprised. Of course, he trusts him, it's weird, but Liam would give his life for Theo if he could. All he can give him now is pranks without end.

“Yeah, what does that–” he stops abruptly when he feels something warm against his skin… he feels something on his skin. Theo is staring at him. Green eyes meeting blue. Skin on skin. This can't be happening. It's impossible, “what's happening, Theo what the fuck is going on,” Liam says, his voice broken, on the verge of tears.

“Come on Li, let's get you outta here.” Theo says and yanks him towards the door. Liam can feel it, he can feel Theo’s warmth, he can feel Theo's hand. He… he can feel Theo. He can't explain it. Doesn't know how or what's going on. But he's sure of one thing and one thing only: Theo Raeken is the man for him.


End file.
